Blood Duty
by XCII
Summary: Many people thought that Ethan Potter was the boy-who-lived, and Harry was just missing. When Ethan proves to be no more than a fraud, Dumbledore is forced to find Harry for the sake of the world. But will Harry agree to become the light hero? summ inside
1. Vampire

_Title: _Blood Duty

_Summary:_ Harry was abandoned by his parents when they found out he was a vampire. With no where to go, He is brought to Wyraan Academy to live and learn. However, Ethan Potter, the so-called 'boy-who-lived' was not anything Albus Dumbledore expected the 'light' hero to be. Desperate, he contacts Ethan's brother, Harry. But will Harry agree to become the 'light' hero or will he turn to the 'dark' side. Vampire, Powerful Harry

_Pairing:_ Tom Riddle and Harry, TMRHP eventually

_disclaimer:_ i don't own anything except my OC's.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter one : Vampire

Lily Potter glanced at the clock once again for the fifth time this hour. Why couldn't her husband hurry up? Didn't he understand that the longer they're away, the greater there is a risk for her babies? She felt rather restless, like something bad was about to happen.

"Lily, do you want to go now?" James finally said, as if realizing her anxiety.

"Let's go." Lily answered, pulling James's arm along towards the fireplace.

'Godric Hallow', both of them said throwing a handful of floo powder in the fireplace.

--

Peter Pettigrew looked at the twins. Ethan and Harry Potter seem to be the complete opposite of each other. Ethan had red hair just like his mother and brown eyes from his father; whereas Harry had black hair from his father and green eyes from his mom.

Ethan and Harry had only just turned four. He knew this day, their birthday, would mark their deaths. A sliver of regret, remorse chewed at a corner of his heart, until it was washed away by the overwhelming fear that he knew would follow if he let the Potter twins go. His master would not kill him; he would just make Peter suffer for it.

As if hearing the growing dark thoughts, Ethan started screaming, distracting him from his thoughts, demanded 'Uncle Peter' to play ball with him. Harry, on the other hand, was same as always: his face remained passive and emotionless. His eyes looking, staring at Peter, as if he knew what was happening, what he was planning to do. Harry always seemed to stare at him.

Thud.

--

As soon as they arrived, Lily rushed to make sure their precious sons were okay. She gave a sigh of relief when she found them fine. However, that moment was short-lived, as she soon felt the wards around her start to fall. Her face grew pale: He was here.

"How did he-"

"I don't know, but we have to go. You take Ethan, I'll take Harry. We need to run!' Lily shouted.

No sooner that she said it, a new voice cut in.

"Running away so soon? People these days are so rude, as soon as I come in for a surprise visit, they all try to leave. One must wonder why they would do that. I mean, don't they realize it hurts my feelings? After all I am human… well, mostly. Anyway, please kindly tell me which one the prophesized child is so I can kill him. If you tell me now, you can live a happy family of three" offered Voldemort.

"Voldemort, you mons-" James yelled, being the first to recover from what was said.

"Lord Voldemort to you. I tell you, people these days are not only rude but they have no respect for others. What happened to 'respect the elderly or superior' which I am, if you haven't notice-"

"Do you think we would tell you so easily? You can't take our children. You can't kill any of them!" James continued as if he couldn't hear Voldemort's rather useless rambling.

Voldemort sighed.

"Fine. Be that way. See if I care if everyone dies here, after all, I am the Dark Lord. I have no mercy for those in my way. I care not for those who try to ignore my generosity and get themselves killed. Fine._" _Voldemort sulked before pointing his wand at Harry.

"_Avada Kedavra." _The green light sped towards Harry, until, something strange started to happen. Instead of the normal 'hit and die', the green light surrounded Harry, making him glow like a green lantern. After a while, maybe about 10 agonizing second, a portion of the light flew towards Voldemort. Seconds, milliseconds after, a scream was heard.

Lord Voldemort vanished.

--

'That was strange." James couldn't help but comment, even after what happened. Lily hit James at the back of the head.

"We should be thankful that Ethan and Harry…" she gasped "Is he okay?" She rushed to pick up Harry, checking if there was anything physically different about him. She checked his whole body, making sure there was no harm done to her precious boy. When she came to inspect the mouth, she noticed something different. Instead of the normal-sized incisors, two razor sharp teeth stood.

"James, come here." James walked quickly towards his wife.

"What's the matter? Harry is fine, right?" inquired James, after seeing his wife's once again pale face.

"Look at this! It can only mean one thing! How could this happen?! It must be that green light, its all Voldemort's fault!"

By this time, they realized it: Their son, Harry Potter, the boy that defeated Lord Voldemort, was a Vampire.

--

Harry Potter was confused.

It started when that weird man came and shot the green thing. He felt itchy all over his body. Now normally when his body is itchy, he could scratch it, but this itch was different. It felt strange. After a while, it disappeared, like nothing happened. Later, when his mommy looked at him, she went pale and wouldn't play with him for the rest of the night.

He woke up the following day expecting it to be the same as before, but his mommy and his daddy wouldn't look at him in the eye, or even play with him like they normally do. He couldn't understand why this would happen. He didn't understand. Did he do something wrong? Did that green light drive away mommy and daddy? Why did they only play with Ethan? Why?

The following week was the same- the same silent interaction, the same shifty eyes. One night though, things were different. Mommy looked at him straight in the eye and told him to go outside. He grew even more puzzled. Why would his mommy send him outside? It was already night-time! When he questioned her, she just took his hand and brought him outside. Her eyes were watery when she spoke to him.

"I'm sorry." That was all she said before leaving him out on the street, which brings us back to the point: Harry Potter was confused.

--

Seraphina Viel Halms was strolling along the park when she felt it- raw, rich, powerful magic pulsing in the wind. She could almost taste it. Where was it coming from?

She tracked it down, leading to a small…boy? She was surprised that a young boy is the one possessing this much raw power. She expected a possibly tall, maybe middle-age man, not a young boy who looked only about four.

"What are you doing here? What's your name, little one?" she asked the poor, little boy, who looked somewhat lost.

"Harry." Normally, he would just stare at the person that talked to him, but somehow he felt compelled to talk to this pretty lady. He felt like he could trust this person.

"What are you doing here? Are you lost? Where are your parents?"

--

Seraphina was angry, furious even. How could they just leave such a young boy by himself outside! Even if he was a born vampire doesn't mean he can protect himself already. They had to be taught how.

She quickly made a decision.

"Harry, would you want to come with me? I live and teach in a private school nearby. It's called Wyraan Academy. It can provide a home and shelter. "

Harry looked up.

"Really? They will allow me to stay? They won't abandon me like my papa and mama did?" he said after realizing what his parents did.

"No, they wouldn't dream of it. There are some children there that are just like you! I'm sure you'll enjoy it!" she said smiling, excited at the prospect of having another student.

"Okay."

--

'This is Harry Potter. His parents left him when they found out what he was. Ignorant, stupid, idiotic, moronic—.' Seraphina introduced to the other teachers until she started muttering insults at the mention of Harry's parents.

One of the teachers interrupted with a cough.

"So he will be staying here then. Raviel has a room to himself, he can share with Harry. He can be his roommate, and Raviel can show him around as well."

"Okay. I'll bring him to Raviel."

With that said, Seraphina took young Harry's hand and proceeded to find Raviel, Harry's future roommate.

--

When Harry was following Seraphina to the school, he was a bit frightened. It was understandable, of course, as they walked though a forest then a cemetery before arriving at a gloomy-looking fortress. The forest was dark and gloomy, and had a magical feel, as if someone or something was about to creep out. Harry made sure to stick extra close to Seraphina at that point. After going thought the forest, they went through a burial ground full of tombstones everywhere. It didn't seem like there was an order to the stones as it seem as though someone just flung them in random order. There was minimal space to walk through as every little room was occupied by a tombstone. Whilst the pair was walking through the graveyard, Harry had to keep at bay the different images of decaying, skeletal hands suddenly appearing and grabbing him.

So when they were walking towards the school, it was no surprise that Harry was a bit anxious. When they stopped, he couldn't help bit give a shocked squeak; in front of him was the most sinister-looking, most mysterious, most ominous citadel he had ever seen in his entire life, (mind that it is a rather short life as he was only four years old). Harry was too terrified to step in, but with a little bit of coaxing from Seraphina, he managed to swallow his fear and stepped in.

Inside, the castle was completely different from what he expected. He thought the inside would match the outside atmosphere, but instead he found walls that were painted an inviting cream color, ornaments that suggested a homey environment and comforting music that made him feel right at home. At this moment, despite the frightening ambiance outside, this was where he wanted to be. He knew that following Seraphina to this school was the right decision.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

please read and review :D

KuroXkitsune


	2. School

_Title:_ Blood Duty

_Summary:_ Harry was abandoned by his parents when they found out he was a vampire. With no where to go, He is brought to Wyraan Academy to live and learn. However, Ethan Potter, the so-called 'boy-who-lived' was not anything Albus Dumbledore expected the 'light' hero to be. Desperate, he contacts Ethan's brother, Harry. But will Harry agree to become the 'light' hero or will he turn to the 'dark' side. Vampire, Powerful Harry

_Pairing:_ Tom Riddle and Harry, TMRHP

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own anything except my OC's.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter two : School

Although, Wyraan is a school, it was also an orphanage of a sort. Wyraan collected those who were powerful, and have the potential to be great. They also took those that were, like Harry, either abandoned by their own family once they found out what they were, or their parents were dead. In both cases, they had no homes. As a result of this, many of the tenants in the orphanage consist of people with 'creature' blood.

If someone asked Harry what Raviel was like, he would answer with a certain hesitation that he was… "unique". Raviel was six years old when Harry met him. He first arrived in the orphanage when he was only one years old. Raviel is a werewolf, a lycan to be exact. A lycan is a werewolf that can control its form. There are very little known lycans in existence; this is because many would go crazy with that power. When a potential lycan is born, it is difficult to know whether he will survive. But if they survive at least six months of self-restraint, and were able to keep their minds during the transformation, then after the grueling six months, they can change at will. Many, however, do not have the willpower to remain themselves during a transformation. Many would expect such a powerful lycan to be more … experienced… more dark. But Raviel seem to be the complete opposite. If anything, Raviel was like a bundle of energy. He seemed to never stop talking, or stop moving!

When Harry met Raviel, he was taken back by the speed of Raviel's speech. It appeared that since Seraphina told Raviel to introduce himself, he took it upon himself to say everything he knew related to himself.

"Hi, my name is Raviel, but you can call me Vel, since the name Raviel sounds too complicated. I like to eat chocolate and sweets because it is very sweet. My favorite food is candy floss because it is so fluffy and cute, especially the pink ones! You can imagine them floating around like clouds, I think my heaven would be like that. There would be lots of pink and fluffy and edible clouds. I don't like tofu because it has no taste, its so boring, so bland and so … bleh. Do you like pranks because I like them?" Raviel said, finally taking a breath. Harry tried to interrupt, but before he could,

"Oh ya, before I forget, this is Kuma-chan. He's my Big Teddy Bear. He likes eating ice cream, cookies, candies, cakes, chocolate, strawberries, chocolate and milk. Although, I don't understand what he likes milk, since milk is so boring as well, and he doesn't need it since he's so big. He likes to –" Seraphina decided to interrupt before Raviel could go any further.

"Vel, this is Harry. He's going to be your roommate."

"Really! Will he have classes with me? Have –" Seraphina interrupted again to stop Raviel's ranting.

"He will join you in class, and please show Harry around tomorrow. And since it is almost bedtime, time for bed!" With that said, Seraphina shut the door.

--

_You-Know-Who Gone Forever?_

_Last night, at approximately 8:00pm, You-Know-Who vanished, _writes Elizabeth Tylson, _some believe that he was killed in the hands of the Potter family who was the target of You-know-who last night. Lily Potter and James Potter managed to escape the attack with no more than a scratch. Their son, Ethan Potter also managed to escape the attack with no more than a scar- a cut in a shape of a lightning bolt. There is no word of the other twin, Harry Potter. Many speculate the whereabouts. Is he dead or did he survive as well?_

_The Potter twins are believed to be the ones that defeated the Dark Lord. It is unknown what had happened, but some believe that You-know-who tried to kill the young Potters with the killing curse, but it reflected and in turn destroyed the Dark Lord. Most are unsure of the events that happen last night, the only ones that know are Lily and James Potter, but both seem to be tightlipped and refuse to comment on anything about the events that happened._

--

Harry learnt a lot over the next few years. One of the main classes in Wyraan Academy was magic. This was not the conventional wand, wave, incantation, voila! Wyraan Academy understood that wands were just a hindrance; they stunt the growth of what was capable for a wizard. Many older wizards say that it helps them focus their magic, but in truth it actually stops them from growing more powerful. Once you start utilizing a wand and get use to it, your magic can no longer come out freely. Your magic's only escape is through the wand. Accidental magic during childhood can be much more powerful before you use a wand because the magic is able to come out through the body of the user. It might be wilder but it was much more powerful. If you can control it, then you can become very powerful. This is one of the reasons why Wyraan Academy prohibits the use of wands, and instead practices wandless magic. Because many of the students in Wyraan Academy came when they were very small, the ability to control magic was very strong. Although Raviel stayed in Wyraan for so long, Harry seems to be able to exceed Raviel in terms of wandless magic, his skills in physical combat, however, was another question.

Harry's knowledge was not limited to actual practical work; he also learnt theory and history. One thing he wanted to learn as much as possible was magical creatures. He found out that a born vampire was not the same as a bitten vampire. In the vampire society, there are different hierarchies. Born vampires are considered the most powerful, therefore is at the top of the hierarchy. They can be organized by the levels of raw power. The bottoms of the hierarchy are usually bitten vampires that have gone crazy. Like lycans, when a human is bitten, they grow much more powerful, and therefore have a risk of going wild, mad, and blood-crazed. However, there are some cases where a bitten vampire goes quite high in the hierarchy, because at the very end, the hierarchy is not based on blood but on power. There are several covens in the world, seven to be exact. Most of them stay hidden to the world. The most common vampire, the only vampire most humans meet, is usually blood-crazed ones. The rest of the vampires generally stay in the covens.

Ever since Harry met Raviel and become Roommate, he became best friends with Raviel. Some would even comment that you won't see one without the other. They both had brilliant minds and would usually get top marks in their studies. They were attentive in class (to them, it was very interesting), in fact, they played the part of perfect students. However, one thing that distinguished them from being 'perfect' students was pranks. Because Raviel and Harry were roommates, no one was in the way for planning the pranks. They had all night to prepare and design the pranks. One thing that was an obstacle for them was the teachers, and in particular, Seraphina. Because Wyraan was a school with teacher that was ex-students, they have the capabilities to spot and identify prank. As a result of this, Harry and Raviel found themselves in detention more times than they can count.

Detention in Wyraan Academy was different from the stereotypical detentions where the student was to write lines, or clean up something, instead, detention in Wyraan lasts for the whole day. Instead of the four hour breaks all students have for the entire day, they were reduced to two as the perpetrator is forced to stay in the 'white room'. This was a room exactly described as its name: everything was white, the walls, chairs, desks etc. A student that was stuck there had to endure a two hours of solid 'whiteness'. There breaks did not include breakfast/lunch/dinner break, it only included the times that it was free time, when the students were allowed to do whatever they wished. However, perpetrator would not have normal food from the cafeteria. In fact, if they have detention, they were forced to eat this gooey substance that no one in their right mind would touch.

Since Harry and Raviel found themselves in detention most of the time, they were forced to eat thick, multicolored gunk the majority of days, so much in fact, that they grew immune to the look of it. Both having been through detention so often, they were able to tell what 'flavor' the gunk would be through the means of smell and sight.

Many of the students enjoyed the irony of it.

--

Every time there was a birthday or a celebration, the whole school will be decorated and everyone will celebrate. Although the students were not allowed to go to the outside grounds (outside to the cemetery), the school provided another open-air terrain. It was located in the middle of the castle and though, to an outsider's eyes, it was dark and appears to rain very often, sunlight and breeze lingers in the open-air grounds (magic made it possible). Much of the fun happened outside, in that terrain. During those days, happiness and joy seem to radiate in the air. Laughter can be heard everywhere. These 'days' seem to happen very often, as students and teachers alike try their best to find excuses to savor these moments and have fun.

Adrian was a vampiric veela. He has all the physical attributes of being a veela, but also had the benefits of being a vampire. This meant that not only was he beautiful, he also had the deadly power to match it. If he was angry, it was a good idea to either run, or try to calm him down. This was because, when he was angry, he had the veela power of throwing fireballs at people, and in addition to that, was the vampiric speed.

He first met Harry when Harry was only seven. Even though Harry was younger than him by seven years, Adrian was still friends with Harry, as he found Harry and Raviel to be quite interesting. Unfortunately, when Harry turned eleven, Adrian had to leave: he had learnt everything there was in the orphanage and it was time for him to graduate. Sadly for Harry, that was the last time he saw Adrian for a very long time.

Another of Harry and Raviel's was the cafeteria helper, Eduard. Although Eduard looked to be completely human, he had house-elf blood in him. As a result of that, he helps out in the cafeteria. He had long finished his education and stayed only in the academy to help. He became friends with the pair due to the number of detention they had, after all, the detention food was concocted by Eduard.

The last of Harry and Raviel's group was a young elf-demon called Azmaria. She joined the academy when Harry was about eight. He felt a desperate cry, and immediately search for Seraphina to locate the source. Once they found it, Harry couldn't help but be attached to the young elf-demon. Azmaria had two small black wings on her back and had two elvish ears. She was very shy when she first came and therefore stuck to Harry as much as possible (of course this was a bit hard as they were in different classes).

By the age of eleven, Harry had learnt much and will probably continue to do so. It was at this age that he received a letter.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Mr Potter,_

_We are pleased inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Enclosed is a list of all necessary books and equipment. _

_Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July. _

_Yours sincerely, _

_Albus Dumbledore_

_Headmaster_

_P.S I'm sure your brother will love to meet you. Lily and James would be delighted if you can come as well. _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thanks to those who reviewed, i really enjoyed them :D

Marikili68

Freckleforce01

swishpot

Maximum Ride all the way

kyo anime

petites sorcieres

Holen-Snape

ROBERT19588

danielle72679

--

Please review

Kuroxkitsune


	3. Hogwarts

_Title:_ Blood Duty

_Summary:_ Harry was abandoned by his parents when they found out he was a vampire. With no where to go, He is brought to Wyraan Academy to live and learn. However, Ethan Potter, the so-called 'boy-who-lived' was not anything Albus Dumbledore expected the 'light' hero to be. Desperate, he contacts Ethan's brother, Harry. But will Harry agree to become the 'light' hero or will he turn to the 'dark' side. Vampire, Powerful Harry

_Pairing:_ Tom Riddle and Harry, TMRHP

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own anything except my OC's.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter three : Hogwarts

_Mr Dumbledore, _

_I am sorry to say but I have no wish to go to Hogwarts, school of witchcraft and wizardry. _

_Harry Potter_

Albus Dumbledore looked at the note on his hand. Never in his wildest dreams did he think that Harry would refuse to attend Hogwarts. He thought Harry would be excited at the idea of seeing his brother again. He thought Harry would jump to the chance to learn magic (he didn't know that Harry was already learning magic).

He knew Harry was a vampire. He also knew that in the school laws, it states no 'creatures of another species' were allowed to attend the school. Because of this, he made special arrangements to 'convince' the board of directors to ignore the fact that Harry was, indeed a vampire.

Albus wanted, no needed Harry to attend Hogwarts, after all, he has reasons to believe that Harry was the boy-who-lived, not Ethan. After all, he had been 'friends' with the Potters for quite a long time and have noticed that Ethan only possessed slightly-above-average raw magic power. How could someone with that normal power destroy someone with such great power like the Dark Lord?

He came to the conclusion that Ethan was not the boy-who-lived; Harry Potter must be the one that destroyed Lord Voldemort.

--

When Harry found out Raviel was leaving, he felt rather dejected. He always knew that Raviel would one day leave the orphanage, leave him, but he never expected it to be this soon. After so many years, they had grown extremely close to each other and Harry could not imagine his childhood without him.

But, Harry understood why Raviel had to do this.

Raviel and Harry had graduated from Wyraan Academy. The graduation age for Wyraan Academy varied from thirteen to seventeen. It depended on your power level and when you started. Because Raviel and Harry's power level is quite high and they began schooling at a young age, they were able to graduate at a quite early. At the age of fifteen Raviel decided to leave Wyraan Orphanage.

Although Harry could leave the Academy if he wished, he decided to stay; if not only for Azmaria, who have yet to finish her education. Ever since Harry discovered Azmaria, she had stuck with him. Because of this attachment, Harry knew that if he decided to leave as well, Azmaria would be devastated. As a result, he decided to stay in the school until Azmaria graduated as well.

--

Seraphina had given Harry the job as the transfiguration teacher. Most would think that the students would be …annoyed if their teacher was younger or a similar age as them, but here Harry was quite well-known. Because wandless magic was his forte, he would often find himself teaching and helping those who were in need when he was younger. So now, the only difference teaching as the wandless magic instructor was the fact that it was official.

One year passed and Azmaria finally graduated-this resulted in her being the youngest graduate ever. She felt, somewhat guilty that Harry stayed behind for her, but at the same time thankful of it. Because of that, she made sure to work the best she could, the hardest she can possibly can, to graduate as soon as possible so that not only would Harry would be free and be able to leave the school, but also because she knew that Harry would be proud of her.

--

Harry received another letter.

The letter Harry received was similar to the one Hogwarts sent a few years ago telling Harry that he is welcomed to join Hogwarts. But because he was still middle of the schooling in Wyraan, he refused. This letter was similar in the way that, once again, it asked him attend the school, but different in the way that the contents of the letter involved bribery. Dumbledore had hinted that as the heir of the Potter family, he was entitled to the Potter vaults. In order for Harry to access it however, he had to have at least a legitimate school record.

Harry didn't exactly have any need for the money. Nevertheless he wanted to leave the Academy, but he didn't know where he should go. As a result, Harry decided to give Dumbledore, Hogwarts a chance under one condition: to allow Azmaria to join him.

--

Dumbledore was ecstatic that Harry was finally coming to Hogwarts. After a few more years of observing Ethan, he knew for certain, that Harry was the one that destroyed the Dark Lord, not Ethan.

Dumbledore always thought the Potters trusted with everything, it was evidently not true. Lily and James Potter never disclosed what really happened that night, they only provided him with slightly more information that what they supplied to the reporters. The only information he was able to get was that when Lord Voldemort attempted to kill the twins, he manage to turn Harry into a vampire, and because of that, Lily and James was forced to abandon Harry.

It didn't matter anymore though, because Harry was coming to Hogwarts! He now knew that the 'light' will have hope, because the 'hope' was coming to Hogwarts.

--

Harry knew that they had to hide their real strength and real power in Hogwarts. When they were walking in the train station, he spotted two strong-looking people. He slowly beckoned them over.

"Would you be so kind to help us put our luggage up?" Harry politely asked.

"Sure."

At that moment, Draco Malfoy was walking to the train trying to spot Crabbe and Goyle. When he caught sight of them, they were in the midst of assisting two unknown people with their luggage. He slowly strolled towards them.

By the time he reached them, they had finished loading the luggage. They silently offered to help with Draco's as well. After they finished, they walked together to find an empty compartment.

--

Draco thought that those two strangers was exactly that, strange. They had to be the most unusual pair he had ever seen. The older boy had spiky black hair that seem to defy gravity, and possessed sharp green eyes that shone with intelligence. His entire presence seems to scream power with a tinge of darkness. The younger girl had light reddish-pink hair that fell to the middle of her back. Her eyes were the shade of dark black that seems to radiate innocence. Although the older boy looked to be around his age, the younger girl looked only about ten; not old enough to attend Hogwarts. Both their presence seem to be a total contradiction to each other. Before he could think much more on the pair, the door slammed open to reveal…

"Drake! You up for a game?" Blaise Zabini, one of Draco's best friends.

"No."

Not at all discouraged with Draco's answer, he turned to Draco's companions.

"Would you like to join us for a game of poker?" invited Blaise.

"Sure, why not?" Harry replied.

With that said, Harry and Azmaria followed Blaise to another compartment. Together they walked until reaching their destination: the end compartment. Blaise bravely entered the domain first, and opened the door for the other two to step inside. By the time they were all seated, they realized that they were not alone. Around them sat a ring of unknown people. Because Blaise was the one who brought the new players, he took it upon himself to present himself first.

"Name's Zabini. Blaise Zabini." He presented himself with an air of false importance.

"My name is Azmaria and this is Harry." Harry would usually be the one introducing them, but currently he was busy – busy licking his blood-pop.

"Gred and Forge at your service." The twins promptly did a mock bow.

"Marcia Silvers, lets start." With that said, Marcia started dealing the cards.

--

An hour later, Blaise was starting to regret asking Harry to join.

"Gah! How do you do that! You can't be cheating, so how in Merlin did you manage to win nearly six games in a row!" The twins were stunned; they never knew it was possible for someone to -without cheating- win that often.

"All you need is Luck" sang Harry, collecting all his winning into a pile.

"We're nearly there; its time to change." Marcia calmly stated as if not hearing the twin's moaning about their lost money.

A second later, a voice echoed through the train: "We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes' time. Please leave your luggage on the train, it will be taken to the school separately."

The twins immediately stopped moaning.

"How did you do that?" the twins said in unison with an astounded tone.

Marcia raised an eyebrow, and in a deadpanned voice, she said "You've been taking the train for how many years? And you still don't recognize the scenery outside."

The twins sniffed, "You are too smart for us. Be gone, you…you…--"

"Just change" She sighed, obviously she was very used to the twins' antics.

"Fine" Their demeanor did a hundred-eighty turn. Azmaria couldn't help but let out a small giggle.

--

Harry was feeling rather lucky; not only because he managed to attain money through the means of gambling, but also because no one had asked any questions regarding him or Azmaria (save for their names) during the train journey. When it was time to head down from the train and board the carriages, he noticed…

"Thestrals!" Harry gasped "I never expected to see any here, of all places!" Azmaria couldn't resist the temptation to reach out and caress the horse-like creature's head.

"What are you talking about? There's nothing there. What are 'thestrals' anyways?" This question was posed by a slightly hefty boy behind him.

"Thestrals are a breed of magical horses. Some believe them to be one of the omens of evil as they are only visible to those who have witness, participated, seen and had accepted a death. They are described to have empty white eyes, facial features like a dragon. They also possessed a pair of great leathery wings that are capable of very fast flight, though generally, they spend their time on the grounds. They have an excellent sense of direction, and an acute sense of smell—" This encyclopedia-styled answer was provided by a bushy-haired girl that stood near the boy who asked the question.

"Ah. Okay, I think that's enough information, Hermione." The boy cut in before she could say anymore. As soon as that was said, Hermione started to blush. She tended to forget where she was when she began her lecture-mode.

The boy turned back to Harry. "Say, who are you? I've never seen you before, and aren't first years supposed to be taking the boat to Hogwarts?"

"My name is Harry, and this is Azmaria. You probably never have seen us before because this is our first year here. Yes, first years are supposed to take the boat, but Azmaria is not a first year; she's not even a student, she's here on … family business, yep, family business." Harry nodded to himself, before reaching into his pocket and taking out another blood-pop.

"Who might you be?" Harry didn't really care to find out the boy's name, but Harry thought it was polite to return the question.

"Ethan Potter"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thanks to those who reviewed :D

ShadowCub

swishpot

danielle72679

laica-27

The French Dark Lord

Freckledforce01

Gasanechi

Maximum Ride all the way

Potterpotterloverlover555

nappochan

anonymous people XD

--

please review again XD

Kuroxkitsune


	4. Sorting

_Title:_ Blood Duty

_Summary:_ Harry was abandoned by his parents when they found out he was a vampire. With no where to go, He is brought to Wyraan Academy to live and learn. However, Ethan Potter, the so-called 'boy-who-lived' was not anything Albus Dumbledore expected the 'light' hero to be. Desperate, he contacts Ethan's brother, Harry. But will Harry agree to become the 'light' hero or will he turn to the 'dark' side. Vampire, Powerful Harry

_Pairing:_ Tom Riddle and Harry, TMRHP

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own anything except my OC's.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter four : Sorting

"Ethan Potter"

Harry blinked. Before he could think much on it, a shout was heard.

"Get a move on, people, unless you want to be late for the sorting and the feast!"

Azmaria gently pulled Harry into one of the carriages as he seemed a bit dazed after he realized that he was talking to his twin brother. To make sure he was okay, Azmaria took out a prize that was sure to distract Harry: a large blood-pop, or rather, a big blood-flavored candy lollipop

The second Azmaria took it out, Harry's eyes locked onto the prize. Without taking his gaze off the blood-pop, he followed her into the carriage.

--

When everyone reached Hogwarts, the first thing Harry noticed was the sentient castle. Many believed that the Hogwarts' castle had a mind of its own, but the truth was, the castle didn't exactly have its own mind, instead it had the essence of the founders; Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff, Godric Gryffindor, and Salazar Slytherin, and acted accordingly. When Harry stepped into the large castle, he felt a sudden warmth surround him as if the castle welcomed him to its humble abode.

Because Harry hadn't been sorted yet, he wasn't allowed to sit with any of the houses, instead he was forced to wait outside in the waiting room, lingering until he was sorted. Whilst standing there, he couldn't help but notice the conversations around him sounded rather …stupid. Why would anyone think that you had to drink poison or even fight a troll at the age of eleven in order to be sorted?

As Harry thought to himself, some people behind him screamed and gasped. Startled, Harry looked around to be confronted by about twenty ghosts that decided to stream in through the back wall. One of them – one that wore ruff and tights - caught Harry's gaze and immediately gave a small bow that went unnoticed by everyone else. Most ghosts did this because they respected vampires; after all, they were both 'creatures' of the dead. The only difference to them was that vampires had to drink blood to survive whereas ghosts didn't. Although most were a bit put off by this, the overall population of ghosts understood the price of being a vampire, as such, respected them for it. Harry offered a nod towards the ghosts.

Soon it was time to head into the Great Hall. Harry noticed a four-legged stool that held the dirtiest wizard's hat he had ever seen. The first-years seem to have also noticed it, judging from their silence. Then suddenly the hat twitched, as if it were alive, and began to sing:

"_A thousand years or more ago,_

_When I was newly sewn,_

_There lived four wizards of renown,_

_Whose names are still well known:_

_Bold Gryffindor, from wild moor,_

_Fair Ravenclaw, from glen_

_Sweet Hufflepuff, from valley broad,_

_Shrewd Slytherin, from fen._

_They shared a wish, a hope, a dream,_

_They hatched a daring plan_

_To educate young sorcerers_

_Thus Hogwarts School began._

_Now each of these founders_

_Formed their own houses, for each_

_Did value different virtues_

_In the ones they had to teach._

_By Gryffindor, the bravest were_

_Prized far beyond the rest;_

_For Ravenclaw, the cleverest_

_Would always be the best;_

_For Hufflepuff, hard workers were_

_Most worthy of admission;_

_And the power-hungry Slytherin_

_Loved those of grest ambition._

_While still alive they did divide_

_Their favorites from the beginning_

_Yet how to pick the worthy ones_

_When they were dead and gone?_

'_Twas Gryffindor who found the way_

_He whipped me off his head_

_The founders put some brains in me_

_So I can choose instead!_

_Now slip me snug about your ears,_

_I've never yet been wrong,_

_I'll have a look inside your mind_

_And tell where you belong!"_

As soon as the hat finished its song, Professor McGonagall stepped forward, holding a long roll of parchment. The next half an hour or so was spent on the professor calling out names and the hat shouting its proper house until…

"Welcome!" Dumbledore said. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts. Before we begin out banquet, we have one last sorting. Please welcome, Harry Potter!"

There was a mixed reaction in the hall –majority of the people were surprised, including Ethan, Draco, Blaise and some of the teachers sitting on the table (they all thought he was just a normal transferee), Dumbledore, on the other hand, looked as if he was on cloud nine.

As Harry slowly trotted to the stool, whispers suddenly broke out.

"Did he just say, Potter?"

"You mean, the brother of the boy-who-lived?"

"Wasn't he missing?

The hall was silent when the hat dropped over his eyes; everyone was eager to find out what house he'll be in.

'Hmm. You do realize I can't sort you if you don't allow me to look into your mind, right? Would you please put down your occlumency shields and let me in." Harry could practically hear the hat's annoyance. Harry sighed. 'Fine, fine.' There was a moment's silence as the hat dug through his mind.

Suddenly, a loud gasp escaped from the hat.

'The heir! How could you be the heir! I thought… I didn't…You…What…oh.' Another resounding silence was heard. The hat just realized that Harry was the heir to about three of the founders – Slytherin through the Dark Lord, Gryffindor through James Potter and Ravenclaw from Lily Potter. When the hat informed him about it, it wasn't the only surprised one, Harry was rather shocked as he always thought his birth mother was a muggleborn. This must be the reason as to why the castle was welcoming him.

'Hmm.' The hat continued, finally regaining its posture. 'Difficult. Very difficult. Hmm. I must ask you, where do you wish to go? I can't decide. You could go to Slytherin with your talents and cunningness, Ravenclaw with your intelligence, yes. You have plenty of courage, too and loyalty to those close to you. So Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff is up for grabs. The choice is up to you, though I must say, Slytherin would be the best choice, because of your … heritage and ambitions.'

'Slytherin it is'

During Harry's sorting, people began chattering again, betting where Harry might end up. But as soon as the hat shouted Harry's house, the hall became silent, it was as if noise cease to exist. None (excluding a few) could believe the 'hero' of the world, the boy-who-lives' brother was going to the 'dark' house. Everyone expected him to be in Gryffindor, if not Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw, never Slytherin.

Surprisingly, the first to break the silence was the Slytherins, who were slowly joined by the rest of the school, although most were done quite hesitantly. Everyone in the hall sported different looks. Dumbledore, for an example, had a slightly surprised disappointed expression, whereas, Snape looked as though he was sucking a lemon- it was obvious he wasn't very happy to have a Potter in his house. Ethan Potter still wore the surprised look, as he still hadn't recovered from the news that another poter was still alive, and that he was in slytherin.

As the applauding began to quiet down, Harry walked towards the slytherin table to join his 'housemates'. Azmaria emerged from her previous hiding spot – the wall- to sit with Harry. Blaise immediately made some room for Harry to sit by him as though Harry being Harry Potter had no affect on him, and proceeded to talk like there was no tomorrow.

Before Blaise could extend the one-sided conversation any longer, Dumbledore went to introduce the new teachers as well as informing all the students the news for the year.

"Mr Filch, our caretaker, has asked me to tell you that the list of objects forbidden inside the castle has this year been extended to include Screaming Yo-yos, Fanged Frisbees and Ever-Bashing Boomerangs. The full list comprises some four hundred and thirty-seven items, I believe, and can be viewed in Mr Filch's office, if anyone would like to check it." As Dumbledore was saying this, a hint of a smile was seen. "As ever, I would like to remind you all that the Forest in the grounds is out-of-bounds to students, as is the village of Hogsmead to all below third year."

"It is also my painful duty to inform you that the inter-house Quidditch Cup will not take place this year." Loud gasps could be heard echoing in the Hall. "This is due to an event that will be starting in October, and continuing throughout the school year, taking up much of the teachers' time and energy- but I am sure you will all enjoy it immensely. I have great pleasure in announcing that this year in Hogwarts-"

Before Dumbledore could continue, the doors of the Great Hall banged open to reveal Mad-Eye Moody. When he came in, special effects seem to appear; lightning crossed the ceiling as he limped heavily towards Dumbledore, light illuminated - from the lightning- flashed brightly when he entered. Harry couldn't help but feel as though everything was rather cliche.

"May I introduce our new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher," Dumbledore paused to give it a dramatic effect, "Professor Moody."

A wave of whispers, murmuring, muttering spread among the students once more at Dumbledore's announcement. It seems as though none of them expected to have Mad-eye Moody to be teaching them Defence. Amongst all the noise, Harry couldn't help but imagine that if Raviel was here, someone would be hurt; being a lycan has its advantages, and disadvantages. Most would say heightened senses were an advantage. But during a time like this, where sudden increase of noise input happened regularly, having heightened senses were a disadvantage. Many would be rather… irritated by the dramatic changes of sound levels. Being a vampire, of course also gave the ability of heightened sense, but unlike lycans, they had the ability to tone it down by focusing more on another sense. Werewolves do not have that ability simply because what is a wolf without superb hearing?

"As I was saying," Dumbledore continued after clearing his throat again for silence, "we are to have the honor of hosting a very exciting event over the coming months, an event which has not been held for over a century. It is my great pleasure to inform you that the Triwizard Tournament will be taking place at Hogwarts this year."

Harry was quite surprised that Hogwarts would allow such a tournament to persist. He had heard and read that the death toll was quite high, which was the reason why the schools had discontinued the competition. The Triwizard Tournament was first erected about seven hundred years ago between Hogwarts, Beauxbatons and Durmstrang. A champion from each school would have to compete in three magical tasks.

After Dumbledore gave a brief history of the tournament, it was time to eat. Many students couldn't wait for the feast, Harry in particular was looking forward to it as he had heard many stories regarding its 'superb-ness'. When Harry sunk his teeth into the food, Harry couldn't help but agree with the books; the food was first-rate.

Once everyone was full and satisfied, Dumbledore dispersed everyone, dismissing all students to their dorms except for…

"Can the Mr Potters stay behind and come with me to my office?"

--

The walk towards Dumbledore's office was spent in relative silence. Until …

"No need to worry, my boy, no one is in trouble here." Dumbledore assured Ethan, who was quite nervous as he didn't know the reason as to why he was being sent to the office. When Dumbledore sent to reassure him, Ethan visibly relaxed; his shoulders were no longer tensed.

Throughout the journey, Harry was left to ponder about matters; matters about his family. How is he supposed to act with Ethan? Harry knew that Ethan was his 'family', the same 'family' that abandoned him years ago just because of his blood and heritage. Harry thought about acting the same way in front of his 'family' to Ethan, but he knew he can't. Somewhere in him, he knew that Ethan was not part of abandonment, Harry believed that Ethan was innocent; it was not him that lead to the abandonment.

Soon, Harry was forced to halt his thoughts as they had arrived. Dumbledore muttered the password – some kind of sweet name- and lead the Potters up the staircase.

"Please, sit down. They should be arriving any moment now." Dumbledore welcomed the two.

As if on cue, two people tumbled out the fireplace; one female and the other male. The female had medium-length red hair that hung loose, and had bright green eyes. She wore a dress that clearly suggested that she had just came back from a prestigious dinner, and judging by the attire of the male, it was obvious that he was her date. The male had short, straggly black hair, and soft brown eyes. Some people would say, by looking at them, that they seem like the perfect couple, and probably were splendid parents. But Harry knew the truth, the real them, and knew they were not what they seem.

Those two were known as Lily and James Potter, but to Harry and Ethan, they would be called 'mother' and 'father'.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A big thanks to those who reviewed, please review again :D

Maximum Ride all the way

fifespice

ShadowCub

The French Dark Lord

Freckledforce01

Gasanechi

danielle72679

GryffindorDragon

Holen-Snape

AngelWolfDestiny9090

swishpot

carree71432

growabrain

nappochan

dexterZ

and also annoyomous people :D

--

To those confused, Harry is 14 years old and is entering fourth year. Azmaria is about 10 years old, and her relationship with Harry is more of a brother-sister relationship, so they care for each other very much, though not in a romantic sense.

Also, next week, im going on holiday, so I might not be able to upload much but I'll try my best XD

Please review again :D

Kuroxkitsune


	5. Family

_Title:_ Blood Duty

_Summary:_ Harry was abandoned by his parents when they found out he was a vampire. With no where to go, He is brought to Wyraan Academy to live and learn. However, Ethan Potter, the so-called 'boy-who-lived' was not anything Albus Dumbledore expected the 'light' hero to be. Desperate, he contacts Ethan's brother, Harry. But will Harry agree to become the 'light' hero or will he turn to the 'dark' side. Vampire, Powerful Harry

_Pairing:_ Tom Riddle and Harry, TMRHP

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own anything except my OC's.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter five : Family

James Potter was confused. He and Lily were just called out of a nice dinner when Dumbledore owled them to come to his office.

Was Ethan in trouble already? That would be a record; even he had never gotten called into the headmaster's office on the first day back to school.

As if sensing his thoughts, Lily Potter turned to Dumbledore and asked,

"Good evening, Professor. Is there a problem, is Ethan in trouble?" Her eyes darted towards where Ethan stood, next to Harry.

"No, no, no problem, I just wanted you to meet-" Dumbledore immediately said before he was interrupted by James' startled shout.

"Hey! You look just like me, except for the eyes! As a matter of fact, you look exactly how our-" Before he could continue his sentence, he was interrupted by a loud gasp.

"No" Lily cried, looking straight at Harry. "It can't be. You're supposed to be dead!"

"I am dead, theoretically speaking" Harry drawled, finally deciding to speak. The tone he spoke in was similar to how one would when informing others about the weather, not about matters of life and death.

"You can't be Harry Potter. You can't! You're dead!" continued Lily, obviously ignoring Harry's input. After a while, she seemed to regain her posture and proceeded to 'inspect' Harry. "How can this be? You look so normal!"

"I am normal…ish." Harry retorted.

"But…but…I thought, after all these years, being what you are, you would have turned…"

"What? Vampire-ish? Blood-thirsty? Evil? Dead?" Harry immediately snapped. "Maybe if you allowed me to stay a while longer instead of dumping me on the streets when you found out I was a vampire, you would have realized that I was not a blood-kissed vampire, but rather a born vampire, which means I must have inherited the gene from one of you."

Lily frowned.

"I never knew there were two types of vampires. I though –"

"If you actually bothered to read about vampires, you would have known. You also would have realized that born vampires are perfectly safe to live with. You would have found out, the first time they actually drink blood is at the age of eight. And even then, we only had to drink once a month. You would have realized that the real, existing vampires in this world are not the same as the ones muggle portray us to be."

Lily couldn't help but pale with every word said. Her mouth opened to say something that could redeem herself, but with all her intelligence, she couldn't think of what to say. As she was thinking, a new voice was introduced.

"What's happening?" The new voice came from Ethan Potter, who was looking at Lily, James and Harry with confusion. Because Lily was currently busy and couldn't answer, Ethan turned to James for answers.

"Dad, what's happening?"

Instead of answering, James just sent Ethan a helpless look; it was obvious he was as clueless as Ethan.

Because neither Harry nor Lily seemed capable of replying, they both turned to Dumbledore, who had been observing all of them for the whole time.

"This is Harry Potter." Dumbledore finally said, after a long pause of awkward silence. "Your missing twin brother, Ethan."

Ethan's face immediately transformed from the confused expression to a flabbergasted face.

"But mother told me that he was killed in the attack."

"And Lily told me that he ran away from home because he couldn't cope with being different."

Both Father and son glanced at each other before settling their gaze unto the one that probably caused all of this.

"It's not my fault. Not my fault. He isn't supposed to be here. He's supposed to be dead!" Lily hysterically screamed when she caught sight of their accusing eyes. "He wasn't supposed to be this normal. He wasn't. Why did it turn out like this? He wasn't supposed to turn up. He's supposed to be dead. Dead. Why did he appear again, he's ruining all the plans. It wasn't supposed to be like this…"

Before Lily could continue with her tirade, Harry turned to Dumbledore and asked whether there was anything he needed as he wanted to leave.

Without waiting for an answer, Harry stormed out the office and into the Slytherin dorm.

--

Harry didn't know the password to enter the Slytherin dormitory, but the portrait, seeing Harry's expression, allowed entry immediately. Upon entering, Harry couldn't help but notice that the interior of the dorm reminded him, slightly, of the home he left behind.

The walls of the Slytherin common room were obviously green and silver, as they were the house colors. But decorating the walls were intricate designs of serpents of various species and other magical creatures, though most would dismiss it at first glance. Stylish armchairs were put delicately in front of the fireplace- clearly, a place to relax. On either side of the hearth were positioned two impressive bookshelves. In it were placed copies of the needed text that year- undoubtedly for those who temporally misplaced their books- and other books that would prove useful in the course of the year. On either side of the room were two long staircases that without a doubt led to their rooms.

The sight of a similar scene immediately calmed Harry. The design of the common room made him think about the happy times in the Academy, and in turn, made him forget of the rather unpleasant meeting in Dumbledore's office.

--

The sleeping arrangements for Slytherin were different to the ones in Gryffindor. The Gryffindor sleeping quarters involved everyone bunking in the same room, which can increase 'team spirit' but in Slytherin, everyone was allowed to have private rooms, albeit smaller rooms but still rooms, as Slytherins were more guarded. If they were all to sleep in the same quarters, none would feel safe. It was evident that paranoia was one of the characteristics of the Slytherin house.

The next day, Harry awoke at the crack of dawn. He was accustomed to waking up at this time because of habit – in the Academy, most students will get up at this time to get some morning exercise. During these days, Raviel would normally accompany him, but since he left, Azmaria had taken his place and joined Harry.

When Harry marched to the common room, Azmaria was already waiting for him. Together, they did a morning jog and spar. As always, Harry won with his superior skill in magic.

--

Blaise was having a slight panic attack. After he got up, he went to find Harry- whose room was right next to his- only to find an empty but clean room. Harry hadn't come back to the dorms until quite late at night when everyone had already fallen asleep, and this morning, he was gone before the majority of the people ever awoke! In other words, no one – the slytherins- had seen a trace of Harry since the sorting. It was no wonder that Blaise was worried. To try to calm down, he marched to Draco's room, which was situated on the other side of Harry's, and barged right in, disabling all locks and privacy wards (since Draco was still asleep) to ask Draco one simple question.

"Have you seen Harry?" Blaise shot out the second Draco showed a sign of waking. Draco stared drowsily at Blaise, as if staring at Blaise would clear away all traces of sleepiness.

"Wha?" was Draco's sleepy reply.

"Harry. Have you seen Harry?" Draco began to rub his eyes to take away the sleep. After a moment pause, Draco managed to wake up.

"How could I have seen Harry? I just woke up about one second ago, when you woke me up!" Draco's voice slowly grew in crescendo. "Use your common sense!"

Blaise's only answer was to look sheepishly away from Draco; after all, he had a point.

--

Before long, both were ready to go to the Great Hall.

After Blaise realized that Draco did, indeed, have a point, Draco convinced Blaise that Harry might have felt hungry in the morning and went to the Great Hall to eat first. Blaise nodded, agreeing with his logic and proceeded –calmly- to return to his dorm and to get ready for the day.

The second they arrived in the Hall, Blaise caught sight of the object of his concern, eating elegantly with manners that a pureblood would envy,

"Harry!" Blaise shouted, without delay, to Harry in order to gain his attention. As soon as that cry was heard, Harry's face morphed from the graceful manner to something eerily similar to Blaise's.

"Blaise!" Harry immediately responded, copying Blaise's cry of his name. Draco was glad that it was still fairly early. The only occupants in the Hall were Slytherins, teachers, and some odd Ravenclaws, or else he would have been embarrassed to be seen with Blaise. But as fate has it, the Slytherins, and teachers were quite use to Blaise's antics, although many were surprised that Harry would join in.

--

Research has shown that school house rivalry often results in better response. As a result of that, most classes taught in Hogwarts comprised of a mixture of the various houses. Often Slytherins would be paired up with the Gryffindors as those two houses were known for its intense rivalry with each other (because of this, the Hufflepuffs would usually be paired off with the Ravenclaws).

Since Harry had read earlier about Slytherin's and Gryffindor's infamous rivalry, it was no surprise to him that when he received his timetable for the year, most of his classes were to be spent with the Gryffindors, in other words, with his … beloved brother.

--

The first class of the day was Transfiguration. This would normally be no problem for Harry as Transfiguration was one of the easier subjects as most pranks involved the use of transfiguration but Transfiguration here, in Hogwarts, posed a slight problem for Harry- the use of wands.

Harry was always taught that the use of wands were unnecessary to practice magic, in fact, it would hinder your growth and power. Because of this, it was no wonder that Harry was unsure as to why Hogwarts would want the students to use wands. He didn't know what he should do to solve that problem. The simple answer came to him during a trip to Diagonal Alley.

_Flashback_

_Harry had finished purchasing nearly everything needed in the list of supplies; now, the only product missing was the wand. He was uncertain why one would use the wands to perform magic; after all, he had been doing it all his life (save the times before he arrived in Wyraan Academy). Harry, however, still continued to proceed towards the wand shop called Ollivanders. _

_When he approached the dusty, narrow and shabby shop of Ollivanders, he was greeted by a mysterious voice creeping behind him. He was surprised, of course, as one would be when somebody, or something suddenly materialize from nowhere; but Harry usually was able to sense when someone was behind or around him, this was what made Harry even more taken back. _

"_Harry Potter, a bit late for a first year, aren't you?" Ollivander commented. _

"_Yes, I was previously…occupied." Harry replied rather hesitantly, as he didn't want to give more information that was needed. _

"_Ah, of course" Ollivander stated, "so off to another school then?"_

"_Yes… wait, how did you know?" inquired the very puzzled Harry. "I never said I went to another school." _

"_I believe its called…Wyraan Academy, no?" Ollivander said, with a tint of amusement laced in his voice. _

_Ollivander couldn't help but let out a small chuckle at the stunned look Harry sported. _

"_Anyhow, I believe you were wondering what you should do, as Hogwarts clearly require the use of wands." Still with the minute whisper of amusement, Ollivander changed the subject. "The solution is very simple; just use it. After all, a short period of wand waving would not decrease your power, as long as you still keep up with a few wandless magic, you would be fine." _

_Harry looked like he was about to give his opinion, but before he could, Ollivander continued. "If you are wondering why I would be selling wands to people even though I don't believe that the usage of the wand is beneficial for students, …" he paused, as if to put a dramatic flair to the 'story'. "It's a secret." _

_With those three words, Harry face faulted. After all the effort Ollivander put into the 'story', the least Harry expected was that kind of answer. _

_End of flashback_

After learning absolutely nothing, Harry went on to find 'the perfect wand' that best suited his personality. After much effort, the wand given, bought by Harry was an 11 inch, yew wand, with the core as a phoenix feather and a tail feather of a thestral. As Harry found out later, the phoenix feather was taken from the phoenix that stayed with Dumbledore.

During transfiguration class, Harry was, for once, not the top of his class as he was still not use to utilizing a wand to perform magic. However, Azmaria assured him that, with time, it was certain that Harry would get the hang of wand magic.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thank you for reviewing, and please review again 

The French Dark Lord

swishpot

danielle72679

Frost Merry Darkness Luver

Backfire

athenakitty

Ember Riddle

HPGWnever

Shadowcub

mundi

Saere

kubas89

nappochan

rleanz

fifespice

AngelWolfDestiny9090

chocominthui

RavenRed

Shadowolf21

Firehedgehog

As well as anonymous people :D

--

Sorry for such a late chapter I was on holiday, and I was stuck for a long time…but should be fine now :D

oh, and this chapter has not been beta-ed yet, but i feel kind of guilty for not posting for ages...so when i get this beta-ed i'll repost it :D

Please review again :D

kuroxkitsune


End file.
